thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Muppet Family Christmas
(Shortened intro) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. We're all aware of The Muppet Christmas Carol with Michael Caine, as seen in this clip... (Cut to footage of an interview with Sir Michael) Caine: What I often see, in television or cinema, (he is seen addressing the newly-shot Kermit the Frog) is people who are looking at someone else and they change eyes. Just I'm changing eyes. (blinks eyes) And I'm blinking. Kermit (Doug): Yes, I see. It's very realistic. Caine: They are two of the worst things to do. You never change eyes, you pick an eye. Now, which eye do you pick? Kermit: I guess I go with– Caine: I look with this eye, (blinks eyes) and if I keep blinking, it weakens me. And I just keep going. And I don't blink. And I keep on going. And I don't blink. You start to listen. Kermit: Well, I'm listening because I'm wondering why you're not blinking. I wish I could blink. By your definition, I should be the greatest actor in the world! Caine: As opposed to someone who is sitting there going... (blinks his eyes repeatedly) Kermit: Who blinks like that? You'd have to concentrate to blink like that. (looks toward camera) Merry Christmas. (Back to the NC) NC: Though it's fine for what it is, it is a shame that not a lot of people are aware of the Muppet Family Christmas special. (Clips of this special are shown) NC (vo): Airing on TV in 1987, this special was released on VHS, but sadly, never on DVD or Blu-Ray. Part of the reason may be that it's the biggest gathering of all the Jim Henson characters, with the Muppets, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, even the Muppet Babies make it in there somehow! But sadly, with copyrights being bought and sold among the properties, they never came together to sort out a digital release. NC: And I'm here to ask: should they? NC (vo): Is this something we deserve to see past YouTube and busted VCRs? If everyone came together to push (a shot of the Muppets Warburtons commercial is shown) crumpets and (a shot of Kermit drinking Lipton tea is shown) tea, why can't everyone come together for this? NC: Well, I'm gonna quickly look over this holiday special to see if it's worth it. This is The Muppet Family Christmas. (The opening is shown, showing the Muppets (that is, Kermit's personal crew) driving a pickup truck (Fozzie Bear is at the wheel) through snow, at a relatively fast clip) NC (vo): It starts off with the gang singing the only Christmas song legally allowed to be played as a polka. (which is...) Muppets: (singing) Yes, we need a little Christmas, / Right this very minute. / It hasn't snowed a single flurry. / Fozzie, we're all in a hurry... NC: Actually, it's snowing many a flurry, and you should be driving slower. Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Category:Guides Category:Content Category:Editorials